Noriaki Kakyoin
Background Noriaki Kakyoin was a minor antagonist turned major ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Noriaki Kakyoin Vs. Mami Tomoe *Noriaki Kakyoin vs Peridot *Neo vs Noriaki Kakyoin Possible Opponents * Jolyne Cujoh * Bruno Buccellati * Lisa Lisa * Haku Yuki (Naruto) * The Crystal Gems * Sailor Jupiter History Before Kakyoin met his fellow allies and friends he was approached by DIO. Kakyoin fought DIO and lost, thus allowing DIO to insert a bud into him brainwashing Kakyoin and then sending him back to his homeland of Japan to assassinate Jotaro Kujo. Jotaro managed to beat and remove DIO's flesh bud from Kakyoin and as thanks offered to help in the journey to Egypt to defeat DIO. This eventually lead to a series of events which would finally lead to Kakyoin's death by the hands of DIO. Powers & Abilities Hierophant Green Hierophant Green is a unique Stand, the very first Long-Range Stand shown in the series, and it has a large amount of abilities to assist it in combat and scouting. Hierophant Green is also very sensitive to movement and can react very quickly. Its appendages can deliver an electrical shock in some cases. However, the Stand is relatively weak in direct hand-to-hand combat, as a trade-off for its great distance-based abilities. Coiled Body: As Hierophant Green is not a physical manifestation, but instead just a group of connected membranes, it is able to stretch itself to cover long distances. This means that, if attacked, it can simply uncoil itself to avoid damage, without hurting Kakyoin himself (as shown in the battle against Death Thirteen). The unfurled strips can be used not only to scout the layout, as anything the Stand "hears" transmits back to the user, but also can weave out a net that detects the enemy's movements, as during the battle with Lovers and DIO. Tentacles: Hierophant Green can extend tentacles from its feet as a mean of detection, able to sense minimum vibration as well as distinguishing decoys. It can also form a Bound Field '''for area effect, as large as 20m radius. '''Marionette Control: Hierophant Green's most unusual ability, by extending its coils and sliding them into a person, Kakyoin is able to control that person. Hierophant Green is also capable of sliding into a normal person's body, allowing Kakyoin complete control of the person. This serves to protect Hierophant Green from attacks, as very few people are willing to attack an innocent person. Additionally, he can completely destroy the controlled being's air passage as he emerges, as well as the host's internal organs. When this ability is first used, Kakyoin is shown holding a marionette by the strings, but it is unknown if this is actually part of the ability, or just for dramatic effect. Emerald Splash: Hierophant Green's most powerful ability. It gathers energy into its body, causing it to glow bright green, before firing off a large amount of energy which takes the form of emeralds. The blast's range and shotgun-like dispersion, along with its incredible destructive power and high speed, make Hierophant Green an extremely capable combatant. Before the blast is fired, a green slime-like material covers Hierophant Green's hands, a byproduct of the large amount of energy the attack is giving off. Interestingly, it seems that though this blast is extremely powerful, it is extremely taxing on neither Kakyoin nor Hierophant Green. Quotes * -When licking cherries: "Rerorerorerorerorerorero~" * "Emerald Splash!" * -His taunt in Heritage for the Future: "Kakatte Koi!" * -To DIO: "Take this! 20-Meter Radius Emerald Splash!" * -Kakyoin's Death quote: "It's a... message. It's the best I can do... Mr. Joestar... Please understand. Please, figure it out... " * -To Death 13: "Lali-Ho~!" * -When feeding a baby shit/having a shit "feeding" grin: "Ba-dum-tss!" * JoJo Abridged Ep. 3: "Then, when it's done scratching its ass with your arms, it'll rip off your legs and use them as antennas, then use your intestines as jump ropes. And then, when it's hungry, it'll eat your heart with a side of gallbladder marinated in your testicles. And then, on those cold, lonely nights, it'll use your skull with the eyeballs intact as a fuck toy!" Trivia * Sailor Jupiter and Kakyoin look strangely similar * In "The Matrix" when Neo comes back he has sunglasses, bearing a strong resemblance to Kakyoin after he returns with sunglasses. (Part 3: Stardust Crusaders happened approximately a decade before The Matrix) * Because of one piece of spoken dialogue regarding Jotaro's mother -Holy Kujo-, it has become a common fan joke that Kakyoin has a sexual attraction towards mothers (MILF Hunter) * His favorite fruits are cherries Gallery 2389880-tumblr_ma9qzoyp7m1qfnmveo1_500.jpg|Kakyoin in ASB Kakyoin_anime.jpg|Kakyoin in the Anime Please Understand.png|"Mr.Joestar... Please Understand." - Kakyoin's Death Quote KAKKATE KOI!.gif|KAKATTE KOI! 2 Kakyoins.png|2 Kakyoins Ba-dum-tss Kakyoin.jpg|"Chan-chan~!" - Kakyoin and his Shit-"Feeding" Grin Kakyoin & Hierophant Green.jpg|Kakyoin & Hierophant Green kakyoin Klone.png|Kakyoin Klones Kakyoin Pose.jpg|Kakyoin's Pose kekyoin.jpg|Kekyoin Klub Kakyoin.gif|Kakyoin in da Klub Let Me Seduce You Kakyoin.gif|"Let Me Seduce You" - Kakyoin New Kakyoin.png|The New Kakyoin! rero.gif|Close-Up Rero RERO PLZ.gif|Kakyoin plz videogames Kakyon.jpg|Kakyoin The Gamer Real Rero.gif|The Real Kakyoin's Rero Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Assassin Category:Stand User